Methods of Confession
by Tarafina
Summary: So his methods weren't what she was used to, but they got the job done, at least. :Casey/Jason:


**Title**: Methods of Confession  
**Category**: The Unusuals  
**Rating**: PG13  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Casey/Jason  
**Prompt**: #02- Home **  
Word Count**: 791  
**Summary**: So his methods weren't what she was used to, but they got the job done, at least.

**_Methods of Confession_**

It was probably wrong to think of this place as home when she'd grown up on Park Avenue. But here she was in a dingy looking diner than opened at any given time and closed just as randomly. The space in the back was all of a bedroom plus bathroom and nothing more. There was a beat up looking TV and a bed on the floor. No extra frills – no useless end tables with expensive vases or floral displays just for the hell of it. There was a phone on one bedside table and an alarm clock on the other. She got phone, he got the alarm; that was how they did things.

When she was hungry or thirsty, she left the room to go into the restaurant and fiddle around in the fridge for something. Which was how more than one passer-by on the street had seen her in her underwear and one of his leftover t-shirts. She wasn't bashful, which helped, because he was anything but self-conscious. This, the same guy who'd thrown her down on the counter and screwed her until she physically and verbally screamed with satisfaction. And that was just the first time they got together. When she was ready to run, he gave chase. And he was faster than she was; that was a fact.

And the product of sex with one's partner led to unfamiliar ground which then led to a full relationship where she was _not _the man in the relationship. Before she knew it, she'd moved in and he wasn't kicking her out. Instead her favorite beer was side-by-side his in the fridge and most mornings she woke up to him using her bra as a slingshot to hit her with something to get up already. Far too often she'd found M&M's in her hair when they should've been in her pancakes.

So it wasn't so surprising that she was sleeping in that morning, head buried in his pillow rather than her own. He said she stole it in the middle of the night, she said she liked to breathe him in. It was a battle she always won. Where he was she couldn't be sure. Maybe somebody had wandered in and he was making breakfast; not unusual. But there she was, lying peacefully in their bed, in their home, with absolutely no clothes on and the remnants of a smile from last night still on her lips.

"Shraeger?"

"Mmph."

"Shraeger!"

"Mm-mm," she denied, burrowing further into the bad.

"CASEY!"

"What?" she finally shouted, rolling over and sitting up violently in bed, letting the blanket fall forward and pool in her lap.

However, it wasn't Jason staring back at her. It was Sergeant Brown and he didn't look too happy. "S-Sir? Hi? Hey… Uh…" She stared, wide-eyed, mouth agape in mortification.

Red faced, Brown stared at a spot somewhere over her head. "When he pointed me in this direction with no snide remark, I should've known."

Glowering, Casey nodded. "Don't worry, he'll get his due," she muttered.

Clearing his throat, Brown shook his head. "I think the matter we needed to discuss can be done Monday… along with _this _situation."

Swallowing tightly, she chose not to respond.

Without another word, Harvey turned on his heel and left.

Letting out a sigh, Casey covered her face with her hands and fell back to the bed, groaning.

"Hey," Jason called from the doorway. "What was that about?"

As she glared at him, he adopted a look of complete innocence.

"Don't even," she warned, shaking her head. "This? _This _is how you decide to let him know about our relationship?"

A half-smirk appeared as he shrugged. "It was either this or hire a sky-writer…" Tipping his head to the side, he mused, "Too much, right?"

Her eyes couldn't widen any larger without physically forcing them open by hand. "He just saw me naked! Our boss just saw me completely—" She waved her hands around for emphasis.

Unaffected, he replied, "Probably a really good day for him."

"Are you--? Could you just--?" Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply. "Where. Is. My. Gun?"

"I put it away for this exact reason."

"Intelligent." Glaring at him, she wrapped the blanket around her top and stood up from the bed. "I _will _find it and you _will _need intense surgery!"

As she walked by, he kissed her temple. "Good morning, Casey. I love you, too. Want breakfast? No. Okay. I'll see you in a bit," he rambled sarcastically.

Grumbling under her breath, she glared over her shoulder as she left to the shower.

Much as she hated his methods, there was an odd sense of relief that came from letting their relationship out in the open.


End file.
